A Turn in the History of Duo Maxwell's Behaviour
by Sirosie
Summary: In order to finally gain Heero's acknowledgement for being part of Team Gundam  and a good pilot , Duo transforms his lay-back attitude into "serious" mode. But somehow, it's a more severe problem then they all could imagine.
1. That stupid Báká!

In order to finally gain Heero's acknowledgement for being part of Team Gundam, Duo transforms his lay-back attitude into "serious" mode. But somehow, it's a more severe problem then they all could imagine.

I don't own Gundam Wing, the pilots or anything associated with the series. *wish I would...sigh*

But, I do own this story and its plot, while it's not given me any profit or whatsoever. I really like to read and write about the pilots, especially Duo and Heero. This drabble here is my first fanfic about them, so I hope you won't go to mean on me, hmm? I know, my English is not very good, but at least I am trying^^ Hope you all like it, and reviews will be appreciated!

A Turn in the History of Duo Maxwell's Behaviour.

'Be careful 02! Do you understand? 01 over.'

'Order understood, I will carry out the mission as planned. 02 over.'

'Please, don't get carried away D- 02, we have to work together as a team!'

Duo sighed and leaned against his seat while he contemplated his reply to the somewhat worried teammate. He dearly appreciated Quattre's concern, they were good friends since the beginning of this war-mess.

'04, try to breath. You know I am never taking my words back, right?' Duo said softly through a private connection between his and Quat's gundam.

He turned on the main screen and saw Quattre looking very doubtfully back at him. It was the same face he wore the night before, when he nearly begged Duo to be responsible and careful of his acts, because Duo wouldn't mind lately. Normally, Duo was such a wild beast in battle, but he would occasionally laugh and try to reassure everyone. Lately, he was very quiet and much more concentrated on the mission, even so that his results were doubled. But this event wasn't normal, it helped defeating Oz much easier in some kind of way, but battles turned out to be very tense and with a weird tint. Furthermore; Duo could get seriously injured or in trouble because he was getting himself in much more danger than required to carry out missions. Quattre even felt somewhat disconnected or separated from him, because of his "solo" behaviour. This was not a good thing for their teamwork.

Quattre stared a little longer at the braided boy, and cut the link. Inside Sandrock, his Gundam, he was thinking what to do. He knew it.

'01, I am afraid Duo might get carried away endangering this mission, and maybe himself in the process.' Quattre opened a private link to Heero, waiting eagerly for his reply.

Heero was thinking the same. Somehow, he didn't really mind the fact that Maxwell was working hard and being focused for real this time, without his chatter and noisy yells between slashing enemies. Though, he couldn't ignore what Winner was saying, and he already was a bit concerned about the situation.

'04, let's finish the mission and talk afterwards. We cannot discuss things at the moment. 01 over.'

'Alright, I hope we really are able to discuss those things.' Heero's brown furthered a bit with that statement. As if Winner was emphasising the seriousness of this situation, but in a desperate kind of way.

They finished with destroying the base. Explosives and fire would do the final touches to get the base to the ground, and all Gundams with their Pilots could stop their hard fighting. Heero gave the signal to escape and fly to one of the save houses they were using momentary. Quattre had a bad feeling, the worst was about to come. To face Duo.

That stubborn baká.

They made their way to the Winner Estate and could finally relax a bit. Al pilots gathered in the living room, waiting for the usual routine after a mission was completed.

Heero looked at the four persons in front of him with a critical frown on his face.

'Status?'

'I am okay.' Wufei said first with a firm nod.

'Only got a little cut because I hit my head while getting a big explosive sent in my way.' Duo replied with a relaxing posture. Too obvious he was defending himself with the explanation.

'Not injured at all.' Quattre smiled, although the smile never really reached his blue eyes.

'Trowa?' Heero watched Trowa turning pages in a kitching cookbook. One green eye told him enough.

'Good. That means we were using our heads to be cautious,' Heero said dryly, 'most of us anyway.' Wufei whispered sarcastically. None of the pilots were ingnorant of Duo's rascal actions earlier.

Quattre was already scanning Duo for the "cut", knowing it would be a big understatement as always. That's Duo for you, he would never bother someone unless really necessary, but in this case Quattre felt something was not right. With Duo acting on a mission like that, he would surely be not any different outside his Gundam.

'I am going to cook.' Trowa said before walking to the kitchen. Wufei looked disappointed at the lack of irritation coming from Maxwell, who had heard him for certain. He decided to meditate in his room, alone.

Duo just reached for the door to the second floor, when a hand stopped him dead in his tracks.

'A little cut?'

Violet eyes twinkled nervously and Duo laughed. 'Heero, you have never paid that much attention to me in one hour time.'

'Don't mock with me and answer the damn question Maxwell.' The twinkling was gone immediatly.

'I am not sure what you wanna hear, but I am alrighty and shiny. As best as it can be!'

Quattre and Heero were exchanging the "look" and then glared at Duo.

'Duo, don't be so stupid. Everyone knows you've... changed lately.' Quattre found his feet very interesting after saying that phrase.

'Ow, that's the problem! When I am serious for once, you think I've got some hell of a brain malfunctioning, right? Don't wanna interupt your weird thoughts but I don't have to explain myself. I am going to shower.'

The hand pulled him backwards and Duo shrieked before stumbling to the ground. This sent even more glances and frowns his way from the other pilots.

'I didn't use much force, I was only making sure he wouldn't run off..' Heero mused and looked bewildered by this.

Quattre kneeled in front of Duo, and made a "ah...now I understand" sound.

'He has a concussion or some kind of brain damage because of the hit to his head. Look at his eyes. We have to clean this cut too...' Quattre murmured and Heero nodded in understanding.

'Unfortunately I am very capable myself so -' Duo retorted with a stubborn and irritated expression.

'You're not going anywhere. You can't even stand, baka.' Heero grunted and helped Duo with getting up, maintaining his balance. He knew the "baka" would end up giving in anyway.

'That's the price you pay Duo, for not listening to us and just going your own dangerous way in battle.' Quattre didn't pay attention to Duo's retaliation coming in words and now in attempts to get free and away from them. Duo even managed to get to the stairs, but before he even reached the fourth step, his world turned black and Heero had to catch him in his fall.

'He is a real baka.'


	2. Consequences

Someone was trying to awake him. Jeez, couldn't they just leave him alone? His head was aching like hell, his muscles were stinging and his throat screamed for water. Somehow, his drowsy mind was not ready to let him face the world yet, though his eyes fluttered and he let out a soft whisper of pain. Two fingers were pressed against his wrist, another hand felt at his forehead. Instinctively he moved away from the touches, and burried himself further under the covers. Burried himself from his problems, not only physical ones.

'A steady increasing pulse, temperature a bit higher than usual.' murmured a monotone voice, with a masked worried accent.

The hands were pulled back. Not much after that Duo felt a tickling at his belly. He started to grunt and laughed eventually. Fuck Heero, he knew he was ticklish.

His eyes looked straight into Heero's, the latter retording simply; 'You can not fool someone who's much more capable of faking his impulses and reactions of his body, Duo. I know and féél that you're awake.'

'Ro, are you sane?' Duo had a amused and suprised grin on his face. Heero frowned and whispered to himself if Duo really got brain damage. Which made Duo impatient and he added to his question; 'You called me by my first name, that's scary Hee-chan.'

'You are the one adressing people incorrectly-' Heero's angry words were stopped when Duo apologized. 'I am sorry Heero, I know I am a annoying person who's getting on people's nerves all the time. It's not in my right to do that, I am trying too change you know? Otherwise I am ending up being a failure for the team someday. I am sorry.'

Heero's jaw dropped; which is highly ever seen by anyone. Before the leader of Team Gundam could react to Duo's unlikely but spoken words, Duo tried sitting up and managed to walk to the door. He really had to drink water for his sore throat.

'Wait, we have to talk. This is so unlike the Maxwell I know. The Duo I know.' Heero's cobalt blue eyes were filled with the demand for any explanation coming from Duo.

'There's nothing to talk about, this is just the way it is, Heero.' chuckled Duo simply. He dissapeared into the bathroom. Without saying anything, he filled a glass with water and sighed from relief. Suddenly, his thoughts and memories from some hours before returned back to him. He gasped.

'Maxwell, you okay?' Heero ran his way and took a peek in the bathroom. He saw Maxwell standing very tense and with wide eyes looking straight to the ground.

'Yeah...' he answered slowly, 'now I remember.' He looked like he was in some kind of shock.

Heero was frowning. 'It's normal for someone who got a big hole in his head to be a bit unstable, at least for some weeks.'

Duo touched his cut unconsciously and retorted aggitated; 'It's not a big hole, it's a cut. And what the fuck "unstable", man?'

'It needed six stiches. You were flat for the rest of that day.' the monotone answer again. Why was this guy such a know-it-all? Duo thought before returning to Heero's last phrase.

'That day? How long was I -'

'More than one day, nearly two I see.' Heero's gaze dropped to his watch.

Duo didn't reply. This never happened to him before. He just... His self-conscious replied the obvious; It's your own fault. You had to be more careful. Duo's teeth gritted, he didn't show his shame or dissapointment.

'Nah, that's just the past, hmm? Let's go downstairs to the guys, so we can prep for our next mission.' The reason why he wanted downstairs; Away from Heero's irritated attitude. He blew it, and he knéw it, but somehow Duo didn't want to be confronted any longer with the fact that did not only got himself unnessacery hurt and endangered the whole mission, but that his "personal mission" did fail even more. The mission he was so eager and determined to complete. It was his most wanted thing nowadays and had to do with the person in front of him. Although at this point, it seemed he had to start counting his Heero-triomfs with it from zero.

'We have some days off at the moment.' Heero knew Duo was hiding something, but didn't force him to spit it out. His reason for getting downstairs was just too lame. It was true that the pilots didn't got much more help lately from their Doctors, and had to plan things for them self, mostly. It seemed as if the Doctors wanted them to be more independent, but Duo was just making a getaway. He really hid the truth. Maybe he just wanted to forget about his earlier mistakes and move one. But... 'We have to talk about our last mission, if you're up to it.'

'Of course, let's go downstairs then! I want to see the others- uh, why do I earn that look?' Duo tried to shove Heero aside so he could open the door to the hallway. The guy didn't move a inch.

Heero glared his famous Death-Glare at Duo, and rolled his eyes when the latter didn't understand.

'What? Something is going on, right? What did you do to the others? Give them back!' Duo joked nervously. He was avoiding the issue and he knew it. This was much more severe then he thought. Getting away from Heero was one thing, but being -

'You're getting grounded.'

'Whát!' Damn, if he was thinking much more straight he could guess it already. Damn his pounding head.

'Your punishment and at the same time command is to stay in bed for 13 days.' Heero answered with a evil grin. 'It's decided by the whole group. This is just a mere agreement, it can always be changed.'

'Agreement my ass! Fuck you! Fuck you all!'


	3. Punishment my ass!

Last chapter; (flashback chapter 2)

'You're getting grounded.'

'Whát!' Damn, if he was thinking much more straight he could guess it already. Damn his pounding head.

'Your punishment and at the same time command is to stay in bed for 13 days.' Heero answered with a evil grin. 'It's decided by the whole group. This is just a mere agreement, it can always be changed.'

'Agreement my ass! Fuck you! Fuck you all!'

Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! I am glad both of you liked it, and took the time to read this stuff. Apologies for the late update, I was a bit busy with school and everything. Of course, I will continue writing this fanfiction, and complete it (hopefully), so I hope you'll keep on reading/reviewing and stay entertained. I can't promise when exactly the next chapter will be up, but I try to write a chapter at least once a week. Keep checking the progress! Hugs from Sirosie.

Chapter 3; Punishment my ass!

The guy just loved telling him the news like that, hell yeah, he obviously couldn't wait any longer. Duo swallowed some bile coming up his throat. This news meant the world was coming near its end. No, it ended.

Heero ignored Duo's cursing, but stayed solid in front of the door. He wouldn't move, and mentally prepared himself for the worst. He knew his fellow teammates and co-pilots well, in the first place because he was their chosen leader. And, unfortunately for him, the leader would confront Duo with his situation. Knowing 02, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, he wasn't very fondly about it. They had decided he would take responsibilty for his actions by staying only in bed for two weeks, which would improve Duo's health at the same time. But by only, we are talking about ONLY, meaning Duo was going to be imprisoned in his room, chained to his bedpost.

And Duo, freedom fighter number one, couldn't possibly be any more punished than this. Besides this option, Quattre offered to take Deathscythe away from Duo, instead of taking his freedom. All three of the other pilots knew Quattre was trying to weaken their decision, in favour of his best friend Duo. No, taking away Deathscythe wouldn't work. They didn't even needed it for some time, because they were free at the moment. Besides, Duo took much more "freedom" at the battlefield, by disobeying Heero's orders and being some kind of lunatic. He had to pay now.

Heero noticed Duo's ranting stopped, silence ruled for some time. The Wing pilots muscles tensed, his cobalt eyes looking straight into violet.

Duo was thinking his head off. He had to say, to dó something to stop this madness. He just tried to help the others by slaughtering more Oz soldiers, C-mon, that's not a big deal right? Okay, maybe, just maybe he had to pull back earlier when Heero gave the sign, so he wouldn't be blasted in the first place. Ay, his head really pounded like a non stop machine.

Heero wasn't sure of Duo's reactions anymore. He knew he could handle Maxwell well, considering the fact he had before quite some times. But at the moment, Maxwell's hand rested on his forehead and he made a aching sound.

'Heero, I feel dizzy.' Duo leaned against the bathroom door.

'I think it's best if you lay down, your temperature is higher than some hours ago.'

'Can you...help me?' Wow, Maxwell's voice really sounded bad instantly. He started to fall forewards, on his unsteady legs. Just because of reflexes, Heero's arms extended to catch Duo before he reached the ground...

Damn his seductive, manupulative tricks. Before Heero could catch up with his thoughts, Duo already punched him into his midsection, causing him to double over and nearly faint. Lucky him, he regained himself pretty quickly after said punch and saw Maxwell running downstairs as fast as he could.

Duo used his stealth a bit too late, so he got noticed by the other pilots who glanced questionly his way.

Thinking of a excuse that would borrow him some time, he muttered with a fake grin; 'Heero fainted because of some baby mice sneaking up behind him. There's one big family. I'm gonna get a net to catch them, before he's going to cry.'

The looks they gave him were priceless. Duo snickered to himself. Heero 1, Duo 1. It's a tie!

He hoped Heero did faint, otherwise they would drag him back immediately, knowing it was a escape movement. Duo couldn't feel any remorse for punching Heero like that; the guy could barely stop himself from laughing his ass off by telling Duo this crazy punishment of theirs. He's just a bastard. The bastard deserved it.


End file.
